


An Unexpected Date

by Rivulet027



Series: Star Wars Femslash [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, BB-8/Ivee, Extended Scene, F/F, Ficlet, First Meetings, Flirting, Mechanics, POV Rose Tico, Shyness, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Poe Dameron comic #21. Scene change. Rose offers to help Jess with her X-wing.
Relationships: Jessika Pava/Rose Tico, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Star Wars Femslash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	An Unexpected Date

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the femslashficlets prompt curse on dreamwidth.

It’s the flash of light and a loud curse that gets Rose running towards the noise. She frowns up at the X-wing and the woman sitting near the droid socket.

“Are you okay?” she yells. “Do you need a medic?”

“I’m fine!” the pilot grumbles, then makes an aggrieved noise as she reaches into the socket.

Rose shifts uncertainly. “What are you trying to do?”

“Patch in a navicomputer.”

“What?” Rose stares. A navicomputer in an X-wing, is that even possible? She frowns as she tries to work out how that could be done.

“Look I have to…” the pilot starts to say, then stops. She comes down the ladder and stops in front of Rose. “Got an idea?”

“Not yet?” Rose offers looking past the pilot to frown at her X-wing.

“I’m Jess.”

“Rose,” she says taking the offered hand. Jess smiles, then turns when Beebee-Ate and Ivee roll into view. Beebee-Ate quickly tells Jess to stop what she’s doing. Jess laughs. Then Ivee says she’ll fly with Jess.

“Seriously?” Jess asks, her smile widening. Rose’s breath catches as Jess confers with the droid. Then she realizes that Jess is still holding her hand. Jess laughs and shifts closer. Rose flinches. Jess stops, steps back and releases her hands. “Sorry.”

Rose blinks. Usually she only lets her sister Paige get that close to her.

Jess tilts her head. “No random hugs, promise.”

“You were going to hug me?” Suddenly she really wishes she’d let Jess hug her.

Jess nods. “Ivee agreed to fly with me! That deserves a celebration! Though maybe I should clean up my ship first.”

“You didn’t entirely ruin the socket, did you?”

“I don’t think so?”

“You don’t sound convinced,” Rose points out. Ivee starts to offer to help, but then Beebee-Ate reminds her that they had plans.

“Blast,” Jess grumbles as the two droids roll away. “At least I’ve got a droid willing to work with me.”

“I could help you fix the socket,” Rose offers.

“Really?” Jess asks.

“Yeah. I’m at a stopping point,” Rose tells her.

“Lunch?” Jess asks.

“What?” Rose frowns.

“You were going to lunch?”

Rose nods, “But I can go after we fix up your X-wing.”

“Good. I have a mission coming up and I have to be ready to go,” Jess informs her, still smiling.

The piques Rose interest, but she doesn’t ask. She might not be allowed to know. As they climb up the X-wing Jess asks if she wants to get lunch after.

“If they’re still serving,” Rose agrees as she eyes the socket critically. The damage Jess inflicted doesn’t look too bad, they should be able to fix this relatively quickly.

“If not I have a couple rations bar in my room.”

Rose glances up. Jess is smirking at her. Rose’s mouth goes dry again.

“Doesn’t have to be a date,” Jess says softly. “Unless you want it to be?”

Rose manages to nod.

“All right!” Jess grins. “This day has completely turned around!”

Rose laughs.


End file.
